<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of all of my mistakes (losing you would hurt the most) by eternalqueenofthemyscira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691840">Of all of my mistakes (losing you would hurt the most)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira'>eternalqueenofthemyscira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of a Clan of Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ManDadlorian, but i promise there is fluff at the end of the rainbow, this starts off with angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalqueenofthemyscira/pseuds/eternalqueenofthemyscira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From this moment on, Din Djarin swore to himself he would never leave the Child behind again. If he even had a Child to go back to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of a Clan of Two [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of all of my mistakes (losing you would hurt the most)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I so desperately wanted that missing scene of Din going to pick up his son from school, so I knew I had to write it. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment that hologram started, a sinking feeling immediately started to grow inside him. He knew he was paranoid, but if that paranoia had kept him and the Child safe up until now, then paranoid he would be. Just as he had expected and feared, bad news reached his ears. He swore in that moment, his heart had stopped. He would have killed that scientist all of those months ago if it meant preventing putting the Child in danger again. </p>
<p>Maker, what an idiot he was. </p>
<p>As thankful as he was for the jetpack, it would never amount to anything if he couldn’t get to the Child in time. A piece of him felt guilty for abandoning the others at the base, but he knew they understood. This Child meant a lot to them as well, although their care would never be able to match his love for him. </p>
<p>He could never forgive himself if the Empire got their hands on the Child again. The guilt of leaving the Child behind just once still ate him alive. Those memories would create an ache in his chest so deep that it could only be stopped by holding his precious <em> ad’ika. </em> After that day, he vowed that the Child would never have to feel like that again. He would never need to be afraid of being abandoned or forgotten, that much Din would make sure. </p>
<p>A life with a bounty hunter was not one the Child deserved, but he would be lying if he said they weren’t happy together. He didn’t like to think about the life he had been forced into before being taken into his care. 50 years was a long time, plenty enough for the Child’s heart to be broken over and over. </p>
<p>Every mistake he had made in his life, and there were too many to count, none would cause as much pain as losing the Child. He may as well have just carved out his heart and left it on the ground. He had no want for it if he could not share it with the Child.  </p>
<p>Finally, after what had felt like hours, he had reached the town. He was thankful that he had spent so much time on this planet. It made finding the town and getting back to it all the more easy. </p>
<p>Landing hard in front of the school, which still felt strange knowing he had once nearly died here, he ran up to the door. It opened with a loud clang and he stumbled inside, still uneasy on his feet after the landing. He must look like he’s lost his mind. He was breathing hard, his heartbeat was racing, and his hands were shaking. At least the helmet covered the fear in his eyes. </p>
<p>The children all stole glances at him. These children had likely heard countless stories about Mandalorians. Later on, he would laugh about the fact that the first Mandalorian these children would likely ever see would be a frantic one picking his little one up from school. For now, he couldn’t seem to care about anyone but the Child. </p>
<p>As quickly as he could, he walked over to where Greef Karga had put the Child only a few hours ago. The desk nearly swallowed him and his head was just barely able to peek out. His big, long ears were the first thing he had seen, but his eyes had followed him as he walked over. </p>
<p>He kneeled down next to his desk, “Come on, kid. We have to go now.” </p>
<p>“Gah!” The Child cooed back. It was the greatest sound he had ever heard in his life. </p>
<p>He gently reached out a thumb to stroke the Child’s wrinkled forehead, “Oh yeah? You can tell me all about it when we get on the ship. We have to go now though.” </p>
<p>The Child giggled and reached his arms up. Quicker than ever before, he lifted him into his arms. Holding him tighter than he normally did, he was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. They were safe. They were together. </p>
<p>Just as he turned away, the Child whined softly and smacked his hands against shoulders. </p>
<p>“What is it, kid?” He said, turning so they were looking at each other.</p>
<p>A small hand reached out towards the desk, where Din noticed a small sleeve of blue cookies. He definitely did not buy those for him, but if the Child wanted them, then the Child would have them. Bending down, he quickly scooped up the cookies and handed them to the Child, which earned him a happy gurgle. </p>
<p>They had been out of the school for barely a minute when the Child called out, “Na ah!” </p>
<p>He sighs, “What is it now, <em> ad’ika </em>?” </p>
<p>The Child pointed at a statue a few feet ahead of them, which Din had never seen before. As he turned so they could both face the statue, it didn’t take long for him to recognize who the statue was of. IG-11. </p>
<p>A sad smile grows underneath his helmet. The droid had saved both of their lives. For that, Din would forever be grateful. </p>
<p>He absentmindedly strokes the Child’s ear, “You remember him? This is IG-11. He was your nurse-droid for a little while. He saved us both.” </p>
<p>The Child wiggles in his arms, so he gently places him at the base of the statue. He looks impossibly small next to the statue, a sight that warms his heart. </p>
<p>After a little while, he kneels down next to the Child, “Okay, kiddo. Time to go.” </p>
<p>The Child nods and carefully reaches into his sleeve of cookies. For a moment Din is expecting the Child to start munching on it, but his heart nearly tears in half as he watches the Child lay the cookie down to rest by IG-11’s foot. He gently pats the foot closest to the cookie before moving toward Din. </p>
<p>There’s an unmistakable shine in the Child’s eyes as he lifts his arms to be picked up. A sad coo escapes him as he’s lifted into Din’s arms. </p>
<p>Din’s eyes rest on the statue one last time, “<em> Vor entye, </em> IG. For more than you could imagine.”</p>
<p>The Child whines as they get further from the statue and Din gently rubs behind his ears, a comfort for them both. He never thought he would be lucky enough to be holding onto his son again. For now, the Child didn’t need to know that he was in any danger. </p>
<p>“What do you think, time to go rescue our friends?” He bounces the Child, attempting to make him forget the heaviness hanging on both of their hearts. </p>
<p>An excited chirp and a warm smile gave him all the answer he needed. They were together now, and he would be sure nothing would separate them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a translations:<br/>ad'ika - little one<br/>vor entye - thank you </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all enjoyed. For anyone who didn't notice, one of the easter eggs in this episode is a statue of IG-11 right by the school.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>